


金屋藏娇

by Vealin



Category: DCU
Genre: Dragon! Clark, Lord! Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 点梗，西幻AU，关于一只憨憨的装作普通人勤勤恳恳工作的龙，见到韦恩领主之后控制不住自己掳走他并金屋藏娇的故事。本质是沙雕文！！！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 25





	金屋藏娇

克拉克是镇子里挺好一小伙儿，他在村口开了一个铁匠铺。谁家的孩子去他的铺子里玩，总能得到一块苹果派回家，有谁想要一些千奇百怪的玩具，管它是木头的还是铁的，克拉克总能满足孩子们的想象，他会和蔼地拍拍这些小孩的脑袋，告诉他们过两天来拿。谁家的锄头坏了，拿去铁匠铺一修保准比新的还结实。白天空闲的时候他也在自己的田里忙活，劈柴、犁地、播种、挖渠都是他一个人做，也没有见到谁帮他，仿佛这人有用不完的力气似的。  
当然了，克拉克绝不仅仅是“挺好”，他有些方面实在是“太好”了。且不说他那惊人的打铁力气和火候总是正好的炉子，那炉子不像是用煤炭烧出来的倒像是有人往里喷了一把火，每每他只穿着一件背心在高温下作业的时候，那健硕的身材和白花花的肌肉就已经“太好”了。真是见鬼，为什么一个每天干粗活的小伙子有这样光洁的皮肤，这样好的身材？镇里有姑娘见到克拉克穿着一件随时像是能被那饱满的胸肌撑爆的汗衫，随手往结实的大腿上一抹煤灰坐在街边的餐馆吃午饭，也说不上是嫉妒这凹凸有致的身材还是心动不已。  
克拉克是条龙，但是他偏偏不爱财宝也不爱抢公主（但谁说他不爱抢王子呢？反正他还没有试过）。成年之后他就变成人的模样，那些日子里他只能光子身子小心地偷到几件衣服，然后在距他最近的村子落脚。人类的生活方式让他觉得挺惬意，每天起来就是种田、打铁，镇上的美食也深得他的心，是谁说过来着“劳动是人存在的方式”？他想这句话对龙也适用，毕竟几百年都守在洞穴里纵使有财宝也索然无味。他就快过的没有一点“龙”味了，除了——有时候冶铁的炉子火候不到，他只能自己喷一把火给它加个劲。人类的这些技艺根本不在他的话下，只要他用心，总能打造出最锋利的宝剑，或者最结实耐用的铁犁。  
本来，大概他这辈子过得挺平淡的。克拉克还从没被龙族的发情期困扰过，不知道是因为龙族过于稀少缺乏引起他兴趣的对象还是他自己身体的问题，总之他过去的三十几年里几乎“思无邪”得比修士更纯洁。至于别人游走在他身上的目光，对于一条不懂得情欲也不怕人类的伤害的龙来说实在微不足道，毕竟，对人类来说他的皮肤是钢铁之躯。  
直到有一天，他刚起床就听见邻里都在讨论这个这片封地的领主，听上去是有大人物要来了。克拉克也往人多的地方挤过去看热闹，这样的事可不是平静的小镇里天天有的。镇上唯一一条大道两侧架起了栅栏，远远地他看见了一支骑兵队往这边赶来，等他们走近了，他才看清那被拥簇在中间的那个人。人群一片欢呼声，克拉克问了身边一个女子，这人是谁，对方不留情面地白了他一眼，“韦恩领主，咱们这片封地的主人。”  
他的确是不了解人类社会，但是骑在灰马上的男人的确值得大家的欢呼。他太好看了，这就是克拉克的第一个念头。  
第二个念头是他想用爪子抓住他把他舔到湿漉漉，就像他曾经在山谷里抓到小兔子一样。  
第三个念头是他想操他。他被自己的这个念头吓到了，他之前几乎没有想到过“操”这个词或者这个动作。拉奥啊，我怎么了，克拉克捂着发红的脸想从人群中离开，但奈何身后向他这边挤的人越来越多他根本走不了。好吧，我只能再多看你几眼，他勉为其难对自己说。  
这个骑在马上的领主不知道周围的人脑子里都有些什么念头，他微笑地向人们挥手，引起一片片尖叫和掌声。裘皮披风遮住了他的上半身，但从那雪白的皮草下一双修长的腿紧紧夹着身下的坐骑，他穿着的是黑色的紧身皮裤和高筒靴。他有意在这里多停留一会儿，一手拉了一下缰绳，马儿更悠闲地慢慢踱步。底下的克拉克看着他有节奏地前后摇晃，哦！他此刻心甘情愿做他胯下的那匹马，而那个高高在上的领主正骑着他的阴茎！  
那一晚他第一次控制不自己，一股热潮从小腹处升起焚烧他全身，待到夜深人静的时候，克拉克逃到林子深处握住那个硬了半天的阴茎，快速套弄起来，然而事情不遂人意，他手法生疏又急切得要命。随着手的套弄，快感逐渐攀升，那股火焰般的热度也在增加。当他终于扶着树干射了出来，脑海中一片烟花爆炸的星火，然后他发现眼前的确是一片“火”了。糟糕，他控制不住自己变回了龙的形态，还喷火烧着了林子。他好多年没有用这具龙的身体了，控制起那双庞大的翅膀倒是很笨拙。而更尴尬的是他发现自己双腿间那根属于龙的狰狞的性器又抬头了，这大概就是传说中的发情期吧，他无奈地想着，一条独居的龙该怎么度过这该死的发情期呢？他可能会一不小心烧掉整个林子的。  
坏事情总是会一个接一个来，就当他为无法用翅膀发现自己的欲望而苦恼的时候，他听到有人往这边赶过来了，大概是这里的火光引起了守林人的注意？他无奈地缩成一团，希望那个人不要发现一条发情的龙，他可不想伤害这些可爱的居民。然而，赶来的确是一个扮成大蝙蝠的人，黑漆漆的披风和紧身皮衣，就跟上午韦恩穿的那条裤子一样！克拉克没忍住透视了面具下的那张脸和身体。拉奥啊！这个人就是韦恩，那张俊脸简直给他硬的发疼的下体加了一把火。无疑在他为来者激动又连连叹息的时候，来者也发现了这条闯了祸的龙。  
蝙蝠警惕地握住了锋利的蝙蝠镖随时准备与“恶龙”搏斗，然而，对方只是温顺地低下头，使劲儿地往他的身边拱，金黄的眼珠使劲儿地盯着他，就像一只委屈的大狗狗，除了他的体型过大，鳞片下还冒着火光。他做义警多年，遇到的魔物不少，有的穷凶极恶，有的就像现在这条巨龙这么温顺。布鲁斯察觉到这条龙没有恶意，看着它的模样倒像是在向人求助，也就放下戒心伸手抚摸了布满鳞甲的头，一条分叉的舌头热情地卷了上来，把他的手都甜的湿漉漉的，还发出舒适的呜咽。这会儿他注意到了，这条龙的某个部位不合时宜地挺立着。  
想必是条发情的龙。他见过也听说过发情的龙的危险，有的会掳走人类带回洞穴，有的会控制不住自己喷火烧了整个村庄，而这条龙看上去极温顺。他也知道，要是这时候激怒了龙，无论他跑多快，多半都是火焰下的灰了。龙可为善，勿逼他为恶啊！  
这时布鲁斯想到了一个办法，虽然这办法一点也不“蝙蝠侠”简直糟透了，但是为着他的生命安全，为着这一片村镇百姓着想，他硬着头皮也得去做了。毕竟龙的翼无法抚慰自己的阴茎，硬着的龙实在是危险之源。  
他亲昵地用脸颊碰了一碰龙的上颚，顿时，他感到龙一阵难以控制的热度喷薄欲出，他小心的顺着龙鳞，抚上他的脖子，然后另一只手向他的腹部靠近。龙大概也明白了他的意思，腹腔内的火又亮了几倍。克拉克这时没法说话，他想让韦恩离开，又想求他含住他硬的发疼的阴茎。他简直兴奋得要死去了，假如龙会因为心率过快而死的话，但是他真的不知道自己能不能控制得住自己不伤害这个人类。  
韦恩已经握住了龙的阴茎，准确来说是用两只手握住，毕竟什么都得按体型的比例来放大。那根阴茎从龙黑色的鳞甲中挺立出来，表面覆盖着更致密的鳞片，柔软的部分透着红色，形状可谓狰狞，而温度就是地狱的烈焰了。他带着手套费力地套弄起来，每当鳞片被逆着捋过时，他都能够感觉到手下那根可怖的阴茎正在兴奋地跳动。上方龙的呼吸越来越急促，热气快将他熏得中暑，汗水已经浸湿了他的衣服，手上的活也有十几分钟了，然而它还没有射的意思，没办法，他只能低下头含住那粉嫩的龟头的顶端，尽全力吸吮起来，与此同时舌头在鳞片的细缝中制造着更大的快感。克拉克从来没有接受过这样的刺激，一时间难以控制住自己仰起头向天空中喷了火焰。韦恩的嘴离开了他的阴茎，责备地看了他一眼，接着更卖力地一边吸着他的阴茎一边快速套弄起来。终于他开始尝到属于龙的腥苦味，之后漫长的射精把一股股白色的浊液喷得他脸上衣服上都是。  
终于结束了，蝙蝠松了一口气，龙看上去也没有刚开始那么躁动，鳞片下的火焰渐渐消去，在一阵魔法的迷雾后巨龙变成了一个人类青年男子的形象，赤身裸体，安详而满足地躺在林间草地上。虽然他的身材很辣，化作人形之后那个东西也尺寸惊人，但就算是布鲁西宝贝也不想结束了一场漫长痛苦的口交后跟男人来一发，说不定自己还是下面那个。趁着龙还在昏睡，蝙蝠趁着夜色也不顾那令人难堪的干结的精液，顶着月色回家了。但是他也注意到自己硬了，在骑上马之前只好给自己快速来了一发。真是个糟糕的夜晚。

第二天克拉克是在林子里醒来的，昨晚的记忆太过刺激以至于不真实，他想那多半是自己发情时的幻觉罢了。毕竟封地的主人是蝙蝠侠，还给一条龙口交，实在是太扯了不是么？谁没有黑深幻想呢，发情的龙有这个不能算过分。  
他的衣服在他化为龙的焚烧殆尽了，于是光着身子的克拉克又得躲着藏着摸回自己的家。但是不久，这具身体又起反应了，懊恼的他只能躺在床上一次又一次地发泄这没完没了的欲望，希望发泄过的身体可以平静些。  
夜晚将至，他听到有人路过他的家，在说着什么领主举行宴会的事。韦恩的脸和他曼妙的身材，加上前一夜的色情春梦，克拉克还是没控制住自己跑出去问了那个村民，而且据说想去者皆可参加。克拉克一脸古怪的表情让那好心的大伯摸不着头脑，带人走远，他才懊恼地长叹一声，听起来也像呻吟一般。  
克拉克当然去宴会了，就算见到韦恩能让他发情的症状更严重他也舍不得错过这个机会。但人类堕落的宴会总能让纯情的小龙震惊不已！这万恶的堕落之源啊！宴会的中心当然是韦恩，他用沙哑的声音与封地的骑士们交谈，一边喝酒一边搂着不着几缕的姑娘，而总有更多的男人女人们向往他的身边靠，韦恩是博爱的，他会给狂热的人们一个回应，也许是一个吻，也许是一下爱抚。他穿着银色修身长袍，带着镶宝石的额冠，在这个纵情声色的宴会上显得那么闪耀夺目又...淫荡，在韦恩亲吻了一个姑娘挺翘的双峰后，没错，他感到那熟悉的热潮又回来了，不可遏制地回来了。  
他冲出了宴会，在离开人们视线的第一时间化成了巨龙。巨龙飞向宴会，在天空以一声足以惊吓所有人的咆哮震慑住了寻欢作乐的人们，然后他冲了下去，巨爪掳走了他的领主。

飞回他久违的洞穴的这一路上，韦恩出奇地镇静，他仿佛深知这条龙不会伤害他一般，安稳地躺在他的巨爪里，袍子被抓破了又在疾风劲吹下撕裂成一缕不太必要的遮羞布。龙注意到了他前一夜没有看到的人类的裸露的肉体，透过那双戏谑又包含情欲的蓝眼睛，他知道昨晚不是他一个人的春梦，也许是两个人的。他开始用湿漉漉的舌头舔舐他的身子。在他离开父母前他们叮嘱过，龙的唾液是有强烈的催情效果的。看着他逐渐泛红的身体和早已挺立的阴茎，克拉克第一次那么喜欢自己作为龙的这一面。  
在回到龙的洞穴之前，布鲁斯已经被整个儿地舔得湿漉漉的了，他抑制不住地抱着它的爪子呻吟，企图让阴茎在龙鳞上摩擦获得快感，但那都是徒劳，身体里的小穴开始违背常理地分泌粘液，他感觉下身已经湿的一塌糊涂了。这时善解人意的龙，在飞行时也不忘用舌头抚慰他贴到小腹的阴茎。  
在人类情迷意乱中他们终于来到了龙的洞穴，那是一个藏在山岩中的水晶洞穴，哪怕夜里龙鳞下的火也能让它们熠熠生辉。巨龙将人类放在柔软的皮草上，俯下身压住了他，接着巨龙化身成了一个男子，他强有力地架起人类的腿，滚烫的阴茎抵着那张湿的一塌糊涂的穴口处蹭了几下，似乎犹豫着自己巨大的凶器会不会伤害到人类。虽然从没有与男人或女人做过爱，他还是学的很快。他发现了那挺翘的乳头渴望抚摸，他发现了身下的这个男人在他舔过他皮肤的时候会发出快乐的呻吟，于是他更更用力也更有技巧地揉捏起他的胸和饱满的臀。人类已经被欲望折磨得快疯了，韦恩很确定他能听懂人类的话，“操我，快点。”被发情期的热潮熏得晕乎乎的克拉克照做了，起先吃下那个头部就已经很吃力了，克拉克顿了一顿，只好慢慢将阴茎送入那张火热紧致的洞穴，但是韦恩已经无法忍耐他的磨叽，小腿勾住了他精壮的腰将自己送了上去，与此同时双发都发出了舒服的叹息。他开始动了起来，一开始还控制着速度，然而之后就只有人类破碎地呻吟着的份了，在唾液想催情作用下，那个凶器撑开内壁的疼痛都消失了，只有不断的快感一波接着一波从那个饱胀的小穴传来，在这个空无一人的水晶洞里他开始放荡地大声呻吟，不知道说了多少下流话。  
布鲁斯攀上“龙”的肩膀，故意咬着他的耳垂激将他，“伟大的龙先生，你只有这点能耐了吗？我以为会有更多惊......”他甚至还没有说完这句话，身上的男子就将他身上剩下的袍子全撕碎，身下的速度加快到一种令他发狂的频率。他感觉自己快要哭了，眼角濡湿，呼吸不再完整“太多了，太......我就要......啊...啊.......”突然，那个男子吻住了他的唇，凶狠地几乎是啃咬地吻住了他，把他的呻吟全部咽下，最后在几下更深的挺动中，一边插着他一边用精液将他灌满。布鲁斯也射了，他为自己竟然被插射又是羞又是懊恼，不过那会他没有时间考虑这个，他很快就累得睡着了。之后他感觉半梦半醒间，那根阴茎又在折磨着他火辣辣地疼的小穴，但是又舒爽得不行。直到天亮，他才看清那条“龙”的样子，在他一边不眠不休地操着他的时候。他有着天神般的脸庞和魔鬼般的身材，更要命的是一脸纯良无辜，天啊，是谁把他折腾成这样的！满身不可描述的液体和红印。太阳升起了，水晶洞里折射着炫目的光，他感觉自己大概别想今天出去了，大概是被一条龙金屋藏娇了吧。  
END  
第一次写沙雕文，还是沙雕pwp 我太快乐了！！！


End file.
